Machi no akuma town of demons
by ogihci
Summary: This is my first fanfict, and also my first crossover. It's a crossover of Bleach and D.Gray man. Its about Ogihci being transported to a new world after fighting against Ichigo, and encountering Allen and Lavi for the first time. Hope you enjoy it.


Ogihci looked around, with dismay and confusion. He some how ended up in a place full of people, and every thing seemed...just a bit off. ' I'm free from Ichigo kurosaki ' he thought to himself. The last time he had been out was when he was fighting Ichigo, in Zangetsu's world. It was odd, after getting stabbed by Ichigo, and slowly turning into particles, Ogihci woke up in a dark allyway in a crowded city.  
Dusting himself off, Ogihci walked out of the ally and looked around. The place seemed fairly modern --or at least compared to the place where he usually was-- and very crowded, considering it was the evening. Pausing for a moment, Ogihci checked his pockets,"Damn, no money."

He sighed, in order to get food and a place to live, he would have to get a job, and being in a whole different world, he figured that would be just a bit hard. Wandering down the street, Ogihci bumped into a person. The person looked strange, his eyes didn't seem quite right. Like they were void of life. Ogihci turned around and followed the person to see what he was up to.

-Allen and Lavi-

Running down the street, Allen and Lavi were chasing the akuma they had spotted."We have to be careful not to hurt someone, its crowded today." said Lavi yelling over the crowd.  
Lavi, who was following Allen, spotted a person with very pale white skin, odd eyes, and very foreign clothing. "Akuma, Allen?" Lavi asked.  
"Er...no," Allen said. Allen had an eye that was cursed by his father, or rather, Mana. With that cursed eye he could see the souls of the people that are akuma. Being born with an anti-akuma weapon as an arm, Allen was abandoned as a baby. Mana, who took Allen in, died. And on accident Allen had turned him into an akuma. Ever since then, he has had this cursed eye. "but he could be a Noah, after all Noahs are human. We should go and check after we take down the akuma."

-Ogihci-

After a while of following the person, Ogihci noticed that there were two people following the odd person as well. Turning around suddenly, Ogihci came to face these people. They both had a look of surprise for a moment but then took fighting positions. One had a hammer, the other, no weapon at all. Ogihci wondered how they were going to fight with those, when all of a sudden the one with no weapon's arm had transformed. Thinking of attacking them, Ogihci made a movement to grab zangetsu, but his hand grasped nothing. Looking at his hip in confusion, he couldn't find his katana at all.

-Allen and Lavi-

The very pale person suddenly turned around. Allen and Lavi, both surprised froze, then realized what threat this guy posed. "if he really is a noah then we should fight" whispered Lavi to Allen.  
Allen, with experience from past run in's with noahs agreed. "Knowing them, he must up to no good, like making that akuma level up.

Akuma that have leveled up is never a great experience, they're a lot harder to fight, and they gain more intelligence as they kill more people, and become more clever. Allen and Lavi, having fought these new leveled up akuma, decided to fight the strange man before he could make more akuma level up. Lavi and Allen took fighting poses. Lavi took out his hammer, and Allen transformed his arm. The man seemed to be grabbing a katana, but his hand just swept through the air instead. He had a strange look on his face. As though something should be there, but wasn't. "You know? That man distantly reminds me of Kanda. Must be the katana, or at least his movement to grab it. I don't think he is a noah. He just didn't have that feeling to him. But then again, Tiki was the same." said Lavi, remembering when they first met Tiki.  
Tiki seemed like a regular guy. Allen and Lavi had met them when they were taking Krowry back to the base on the train. Krowry was invited to play poker with them and had lost all his clothes. Allen put his poker face on and challenged them for their clothes and Krowry's clothes back. Of course, Allen won, but making new friends, he gave back the clothes he had won. That , however; was the human side of Tiki. The noah side of him is much worse.  
The second time Allen had encountered Tiki was not pleasant at all. Tiki had a tease eat a hole in Allen's heart, and Allen's arm was gone. Tiki had left him for dead, in a forest of bamboo. Luckily Allen was found, but he was in a bad condition. 


End file.
